<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A family vacation &amp; an old acquaintance by Yellowspider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744793">A family vacation &amp; an old acquaintance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowspider/pseuds/Yellowspider'>Yellowspider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Dynamics, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, POV Flash Thompson, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowspider/pseuds/Yellowspider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash works on a yacht. Captain Morgan's yacht to be precise.</p><p>Or Morgan's family is coming to stay on her yacht and... surprise, surprise  it's Tony flipping Stark!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A family vacation &amp; an old acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just got this idea after watching one too many episodes of below deck and decided to go with it.</p><p>It's basically just Morgan as captain on a yacht and her family comes over but in POV Flash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that captain Morgan was mean to them, just never very social, for lack of better words.</p><p>He had been on the yacht with her for 4 whole seasons, sometimes with a new crew sometimes not, but captain Morgan wasn’t someone who just went for a drink with the crew.</p><p>He knew almost nothing about her, which is why it surprised him when she told the crew her family would be coming for the holidays.</p><p><br/>
Flash had been working on yachts for some time now. It wasn’t what he had in mind in high school, or college or at any other point, but he needed money and his father had decided to stop giving him extra so summer jobs on a yacht it was. Serving people wasn’t really his thing but he wasn’t a chef and he didn’t studie mechanics. That only left the cleaning and serving jobs, he didn’t mind it that much.</p><p><br/>
The captain was young, one of the few things he knew about her was that she had started working on yachts right out of high school, taking online college classes while climbing the ranks.</p><p>He probably could’ve googled her but after the disaster that had happened with his father he basically swore of social media. Point is, he didn’t really know all that much about Morgan, not even a last name and now here they were, preparing for her family to board that night.</p><p><br/>
“There will be 3 guests.  My mom, dad and brother are coming. At first my aunt was coming too but she and uncle Happy decided to explore the city some more while the rest was here, so a total of 3. You understand?” “yes captain!”</p><p>“Great. So, my mom. Doesn’t have any allergies, except for strawberries, dislikes them too. What else? She likes it clean and needs to have a space for work in case of emergencies.</p><p>My dad. Doesn’t have any allergies, likes to invent, spend money and save the world.” What the hell?? Maybe her dad works on clean energy?</p><p><br/>
“My brother, severe mint allergy, severe as in: give him mint and he dies if he doesn’t get to a hospital. So do NOT give my brother anything with mint, you hear me?!” her glare could cut trough vibranium right now.</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads .</p><p>“He likes to invent, just like my dad so don’t be surprised if they ask to take a look at our mechanics.</p><p>Any questions?” nobody reacted.</p><p>“I'm not on duty while my family is here, but I’m still your captain.” “Yes captain”</p><p>“My family will arrive late tonight because they have an event to attend first. The only one who needs to be up is the one on the bridge. The rest can just go to bed.” “Yes captain!” “ That’s all have a good day.” “You too captain.” </p><p><br/>
The evening came and by 11pm everyone was in their cabins except the captain and Kira (the one on the bridge) at 1am he did hear a car and some voices saying hello and goodbye. Soon after he fell asleep.</p><p><br/>
The next morning he and Dave (his cabin mate) were the first ones to wake if you didn’t count the chef. Dave had to take over from Kira on the bridge while he had to set the table for breakfast.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the stuff all around the deck making it look almost lived in. There was a tie on one of the couches and some very expensive looking heels next to the table, a few other thing like that were strewn around the room and on the bar laid empty pizza boxes with a note.</p><p>S<em>orry about the mess, we’ll clean it up later –</em> <em>Morgan</em>.</p><p> Huh, so the mess was because of the captain’s family, he thought her mom ‘liked it clean'</p><p>He walked to the dinner table and began setting the table.</p><p>At around 9am captain Morgan was up. For a moment he had to do a double take, she looked super different.</p><p>Not in a wierd way, just, he had never seen her out of her uniform and here she was! Standing in her sleep shorts and wearing an MIT hoodie with a small spider symbol on the right sleeve, that definitely didn’t belong to her. Bedhead and all!</p><p>“Oh!! Hi Flash. She smiled at him “Good to see we’re ready for breakfast. Could you please ask Melinda (the chef) for some fruit and scrambled eggs with bacon?” He had to blink a few times before he came out of his shock and answered. “Uhhh, yes captain!” “Great! Thank you! I'll go wake the rest." and then she was gone again.</p><p>He took a few more moments before he went down and told Melissa the orders. When she confirmed she’d heard him he took their standard offer of breakfast drinks and set them out on the table.</p><p><br/>
“So let me get this clear. Because your sister stole your MIT hoodie you stole mine?!” a voice, that sounds really familiar but he couldn’t place, came for down the hall.</p><p>“Well if you want me to stop all have to do is say it"another voice, that again sounds really familiar, replied.</p><p>A beat of silence and then “thought so.” He could almost hear the smile in his voice. He heard two giggles and a groan . “Pepper! We were wrong. It never stops!” even more giggles.</p><p>“Well dear, they’re yours after all.” A female voice replied, laughter followed.</p><p>They rounded the corner and... holy flipping shit!! That was Tony Stark!! Tony Stark! The Tony Stark was on their yacht! No way! He may not be a teenager anymore but meeting Tony Stark, yeah that was still amazing!</p><p>He had to stop himself from gaping openly at the family as captain Morgan, who now had her hair braided down her back with a butterfly clasp at the end and switched to some sweatpants, introduced them as her family.</p><p>“Guys, this is Flash, he’s my first steward and has been with my crew for almost 4 seasons now.” All 3 turned to look at him.</p><p>“Flash, these are my parents. Tony and Pepper and this is my brother Peter.” Her eyes narrowed and he voice got colder as she said “I believe you’ve met before.” Flash paled, but Peter just poked Morgan in her side.</p><p>“ That’s all in the past Morgs, let it go.”</p><p>At that they grinned at each other and Tony Stark! put his head in his hands. “Oh, no. Here they go" both Morgan and Peter got up on the couches and started singing. “Let it go, let it go, can’t hold it back anymore!!” Pepper smiled. “I regret the day we took you to that movie.” They both kept grinning. “I regret the day I introduced them, but hey! Mistakes were made and now we can never go back. Let’s eat!” Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband’s remark and Morgan and Peter stuck their tongues out at the couple.</p><p>This was going to be a long trip.</p><p>(And if later he decided to go online, found out Peter was spider-man and fell from his bed while squeaking "I bullied spider-man!" Well.. no one had to know.)</p><p>(Of course he didn't hear the muffled laughter that came from the boy in question and his family.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my mess of a story!!<br/>Love, K.W. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>